


In the haze

by Alice_Paige



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: A fic for the prompt Smoke, Fog, and Haze.





	In the haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemasterphantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/gifts).



> Thank you so much to littlemasterphantomhive for assigning the prompt as well as helping me to finish the ending. <3

In the haze of all the despair, what was it you were reaching for? Was it God? Did you want him to come save you from the torment, to judge and punish those that commit sin against another? 

No, you needed something darker. Who would not hesitate, whose only purpose was to reign judgment upon those who you deemed guilty. When that darkness did finally appear, you felt relief a small break from the haze of pain that kept you from crying out or moving. That small break gave you a moment of strength to call for the execution of your tormentors. They were nothing more than bugs under your feet waiting to be trampled on. 

Again, the sharp pain in your eye called for you to be more aware, more willing, and unwavering in your choice. This demon would follow your commands to punish those that had taken everything from you. As you felt the confines of the cage you took in the walls and floor that were painted in a beautiful crimson. 

The haze of pain turned into a haze of bloodlust. You reveled in the madness of death and asked the demon once more, “Let them feel the pain that I did, of the smoke, filling their lungs and choking them on their own breath.” 

Now, as this chamber is filled with the screams of the ones that abused you, let the demon take you from this crumbling alcove. Let his hand guide you into the world of darkness. His hand alone will be your eternal salvation. And once you are faced with this room, filled with cold stone and cages again, only he will release you from the pain and the fear.  
For he shall be in every ounce of smoke that rises from the largest fire, down to the smallest candle. For his darkness shall be the haze that fills your eyes as your world crumbles to pieces. And forever shall he be the only one that will be able to clear your mind from the fog that will plague you.

For you are his, and his alone.


End file.
